


Dreaming

by shamelesslygreys



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelesslygreys/pseuds/shamelesslygreys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine you have a dream about waking up in your favorite tv show, what would you do? What would you change?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Is this the real life?

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know what this is. I'm thinking I'll do it as if it's a "Lost" Parody where the only wait for her to move on is to get closure on Ian and Mickey. Leave a comment if you want me to continue, if not this is just for fun, something that popped into my head. It's more about me wanting to rant to Ian even though I can't.

“Goodnight!” Dad yells from downstairs. “Goodnight Dad!” I yell back and rustle around in my bed. I open my laptop to find a paused episode of Shameless- 5x12 to be exact, as i had rewatched it, i guess to break my heart all over again. “Mickey better be back for Season 7 or i will cut someone.” I whisper to- myself? I guess my subconscious. My feet touch the edge of my bed, as I turn around to face the window. The pillow sinks in as my hand pulls it closer. Next thing I know- I’m out like a light. 

“Hello?” A voice asks. My eyes flutter open, “What?” A girl snaps her fingers, “Are you alright?” She asks. I open my eyes to look at her, “What the-” It’s Debbie, from Shameless, I can’t help but start laughing at how even my dreams can’t accept the fact that Shameless broke my heart. “Hey Debbie.” I say still laughing. “How do you know my name?” She asks helping me off the sidewalk. I feel her hands on my back, how though? Whatever i guess. I look around, the Gallagher house in front of me, everything looks- surprisingly real. “This is a TV show, I’m dreaming right now.” I laugh. She looks at me confused, “You must of hit your head hard, come inside I’ll get you an ice pack.” I nod still smiling, but can’t help the fact that everything is so realistic- too realistic. 

“So how did you know my name?” She asks bringing me an ice pack. As she places on my head i feel the cold ice. Probably just cold in my room. Meanwhile my mouth hangs open amazed at how detailed the living room looks for a dream. I really watch too much TV. “I know everything about you.” I reply. I know that sounds weird as soon as it leaves my mouth, but it’s not like- this hypothetical dream version of Debbie Gallagher from a fictional TV show will care. “What the hell do you mean?” She asks. “Like i said, it's a tv show, i'm dreaming.” I say crossing my arms. “This isn't a tv show, this is real, I found you collapsed outside on the sidewalk while i was tucking in my baby.” She says, her face with a concerned look. Debbie, never been my favorite per se, but she did always have a comforting and genuinely concerned sort of attitude. I let out a deep breath, “I know that you have 5 other siblings, the youngest Liam who almost got killed by your sister with cocaine, then the oldest, Fiona, then Lip, Ian, and Carl-” She looks at me with her mouth hanging wide, “I also know you tried to steal a baby boy once, you're drunk dad destroyed your school project one year, your mom bled out on thanksgiving, your baby’s father is Derek, and your first time was with Matt who you technically raped.” I say smiling because- what is this dream and when can I wake up. “How the fuck do you know all that?” She gets up off the couch and yells. “I told you this is a dream, about a show called Shameless, you're on it.” I reply. “This isn't a show i don't know what your talking about!” She replies. 

Suddenly the door opens, and Ian and Caleb walk in. “Hey Debs.” Ian says smiling. “Who’s this.” He asks looking at me. I cringe because of Caleb. Why the fuck am I dreaming about Caleb? I notice I’m wearing the exact same thing from when i went to sleep, that's never really happened before but at least i fell asleep in my sweatshirt and not my hello kitty onesie. I notice Ian looks just so real, It’s as if I’m having a dream- but in HD or 3D or some shit. “This is um-” She looks at me, “Megan.” I say. “Nice to meet you, Megan.” He smiles. His smile is honestly even cuter somehow in this weird HD realistic weird- did i already say weird?- anyways, dream. Then I remember, I am so mad at Ian right now. “I’m Ian.” He says. “I know.” I say looking him dead in his green eyes. “Oh have we met before or-” He begins to say before I intervene, “I know everything about all of you.” He laughs, “Really?” he walks over with Caleb and they sit down in the two chairs beside the couch. “Yep.” I nod. “Ok who am I?” He asks. Caleb and Debbie staring at me. 

“You broke up with Mickey because, you're not “fixable” whatever that means i know your whole breakup scene by heart, you and Mickey are soulmates, you have bipolar like your mom monica, you and Mickey first started a relationship when you came into his room with a tire iron and asked for the gun he stole from that gross guy Kash’s store, you went off to the army after he broke your heart, you were a dancer at a gay club and also you made a porno- should i go on?” I said completely out of breath. “Debbie what the fuck? Why did you tell her all that- and how did you even know all that, Debs?” He asked still completely in shock. I didn’t bother looking at Caleb because- I might start trying to murder him, even though you probably can't kill people in dreams. “I didn't tell her anything, i found her collapsed on the sidewalk, she says we are in a TV show, and this is all a dream.” Debbie says.

“Ian, what the hell is going on?” Caleb asks. I can’t help it, I’m even annoyed by this dream-Caleb. “Shut up you bootleg Mickey.” I blurt. Ian and Debbie are now completely confused, Ian can’t take his eyes off me. Which I’ll admit, I’m loving. “Mickey? Who’s Mickey?” Caleb asks. “Mickey Milkovich- the best boyfriend Ian’s ever had, currently in prison for protecting Ian, when Ian went to go visit him-” I look Ian directly in the eyes, i guess my mind wanted me to get some closure, “Ian I am so mad at you, how could you tell him Svetlana paid you $50 to go visit him? Why did she even need to pay you? He told you he loved you and your just like, “Oh ok bye” Like what is that? Then you and Mr. “Can I kiss you?” laugh about his rape? His rape which probably has him scarred for life, nothing about Terry catching you guys having sex then beating you up was funny-” I’m venting so hard right now i didn’t even realize Debbie didn’t know that- or this dream debbie- whatever, “I mean you guys had 5 years of a love story! You just throw it all away because he tried to make you take your meds? Honestly? I'm so annoyed with you! And your replacement for him is Caleb? Really? Ian you, and the writers need to pull yourself together- Mickey is sitting in jail right now with a misspelled tattoo of your name, and a broken heart, and fuck- he just developed so much and opened up so much and it's like you don't even care.” I finish as I begin to realize I’m ranting too much to this fake Ian. “What the fuck is this?” Ian gets up out of the chair.

“How the hell do you know all of this?” He says, his green eyes looking around frantically. “I told you this is a, well- surprisingly real- dream about a TV show you guys are on, this is fake, i am dreaming.” I say as I put my feet on the table, which it's strange because I feel it. Ian rambles as Caleb tries to calm him down. Can Caleb leave? I ask my subconscious. “Want me to prove this isn't a dream?” Debbie turns to me, her face still covered in disbelief. “Go ahead.” I smirk. She grabs a pencil and stabs me with it. “Ow! What the fuck!” I yell. My hand throbs in pain. Wait a second. Her eyes meet mine, “I felt that.” I say. “I told you this isn't a dream.” She says. “Then what the fuck is this?” I ask. Am i even dreaming?


	2. Is this just fantasy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I still don't even know what this is. This chapter Megan realizes this is a sort of "Lost" purgatory in which she needs to reunite Ian and Mickey in order to be able to "move on". Next Chapter could be a Mickey and Ian reuniting scene, comment if you want me to continue this. Thanks for reading!

I keeping pinching my arm until Debbie smacks my hand away, “Stop that.” She says. I look over at Ian who's still yelling at me and I realized i haven't paid attention to whatever the fuck he’s been saying. “Megan!” He yells, i turn my attention over to him, “What?” I say. “How the fuck do you know all of this.” He snaps at me. “Alright this is going to sound crazy, but you all are on a TV show, i watch it, and I was really upset because of how you ended things with Mickey, next thing i know i went to sleep and I woke up here.” I ramble. They all look at me blankly. “That makes no fucking sense, this isn't a fucking TV show!” Ian snaps again. He doesn't usually swear this much, but whatever. 

“Calm down, alright?” I say as I stand up off the couch. “If this really is a TV show, then why are you here?” Debbie asks. “I-I don't know.” I reply. Why am i here? I notice Caleb looking at me, “Caleb better get the fuck out or I will literally kill him myself.” I blurt as Ian shoots me an- extremely psychopathic- look. “What?” I ask him. “Why do you hate me so much?” Caleb asks me. I look him up and down, “You’re not Mickey.” He looks at me confused, “I’m still confused, isn't Mickey the guy that beat you, Ian?” He asks. Before Ian can answer i stand up, “No! Mickey only beat Ian twice, once because he was protecting him from his father, and the second because Ian punched him first.” I cross my arms and stare at Caleb, barfing a bit in my mouth. 

“You don't know Mickey.” Ian mutters. “OH YES I DO.” I yell. Then it hits me- I know why i am here. Closure. All those fan-fictions I read to provide me some fictional closure, while in reality my heart is still yearning for something that’s actually canon. I have the chance to hypothetically change that, for the sake of my sanity. I back off the couch, “I need you to come with me, Ian.” I blurt. 

“No fucking way, I don't even know who you are.” He replies. Why is he so fucking stubborn. “It's the only way for me to wake up.” I say. He looks up a bit. “Don't you want me gone?” I add, he meets my eyes, “Fine.” I watch him as he grabs the keys and kisses Caleb goodbye while mouthing “sorry”. While that's happening I fake vomiting noises and he shoots me another I’m-gonna-fucking-rip-you-in-half- look. 

We get into his car finally and he turns the car on. “Where do you want me to go?” He sighs. “Cook County Prison.” I reply. He turns to me, “What? Where Mickey is? No way! No fucking way!” He yells. “Listen, it's the only way for me to get closure, don't you want me to leave you and your precious Caleb alone?” I say. He sighs louder, “Do I have to come in?” I nod, “Suck it the fuck up, I’m not paying you $50 dollars either.” I reply as he looks as though he remembers telling Mickey when Svetlana paid him to visit. “Why do I have to come? Were over, can't you just accept that?” He says. Im pissed. Really fucking pissed. “No, Ian, I can’t just accept that after Mickey finally became the person you always wanted him to be and told you he loved you, and got a fucking tattoo of your name, you just left him, so start driving and shut the fuck up.” I yell. His face his completely shocked, “How do you even know we can visit?” He says shyly. “This is purgatory or some shit, we can visit him.” I reply before he starts driving.

We finally arrived after a car ride of complete silence. Ian slowly walks in and goes to the front. I walk behind him taking in the poor conditions of Mickey’s confinement. He walks up to the front desk and knocks on the glass, “Hey, um we want to visit an inmate today.” Ian says. The woman nods, “Which inmate? Are you on their visitation list?” Ian thinks, “Oh yeah, his name is Mickey Milkovich, and I’m on his visitation list, this is my um-” He looks down at me, “My sister.” He says grinding his teeth. “Put these on,” She says handing us a visitation badge, “Keep conversations quiet and calm, you can only hug at the beginning and end of visitation hours, no electronics, and no attempt to give the inmate an object of any sorts unless approved.” She says as we nod. Ian gets patted down pretty heavily by a female guard, to which i laugh at. 

After waiting for Mickey to get called down, Ian lets out a deep breath and mutters to me, “I don't think I can do this.” He says getting up. “Wait, fuck-” I begin to say before he immediately sits back down. “Shit.” I say as i notice Ian’s eyes glazing over. He can't take his eyes off Mickey- who looks surprisingly good even with being in prison and all. I can't even believe how real this all is, how i'm literally -i guess not really tho- reuniting gallavich. Mickey finally meets Ian’s gaze. His blue eyes turning bloodshot. Mickey walks over and sits down. Complete silence. Its fucking awkward. “I’m Megan.” I say to him reaching out for a hug. I mean the woman said i could hug him at the beginning and all i've been wanting to do for all of Season 6 is hug Mickey. He doesn't even respond. Just keeps his mouth hanging open, and his gaze fixated on Ian. “This is going to be hard.” I mutter. And still. No response from either of them.


	3. Caught in a landslide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Ian and Mickey confront one another! I'm posting the last chapter as well today because i already wrote it. I know a lot of this does not make sense, It's supposed to be sort of humorous. Thank you for reading!

It’s been 2 minutes since Mickey sat down. Still as i try to get Mickey’s attention, he won’t stop looking at Ian- who is trying now, not to look back at Mickey. “Mickey!” I yell, finally getting his eyes to meet mine. “Who the fuck are you?” He asks. His thick chicagoan accent makes my heart melt a bit. “I’m Megan, I already said that.” I reply. He nods then looks over to Ian, “Why is she here?” Ian shrugs lowly still struggling to look at him. “Ian!” I yell. “What? Stop yelling.” He says sitting up straighter. “I’m Ian’s um friend, and I wanted you guys to talk again.” I blurt as Mickey gives me a confused expression. Pause- how is Mickey here if Noel quit Shameless? Shouldn’t he just not be here? What the- “Megan!” Ian yells. I guess it’s my turn to have my name yelled. “Sorry.” I say realizing I zoned out for a bit. I clear my throat, “How about you two have some time to talk?” I say before Ian shoots me a look, “I’ll go to the bathroom, you two catch up.” I add getting up while smirking. 

(This will not be in first person as Megan is not there to narrate)

“Hey.” Mickey says, his voice low and soft. Ian fakes a smile, “Hi.” Mickey smiles, “How you been?” He asks, “Been fucking 5 months since I last saw you.” Ian looks up at him, “Been counting the days?” Before Ian realizes what he just said Mickey already beat him to it, “Fuck you.” His smile now faded. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that.” Ian says. “Like what?” Mickey asks, tears aligning the walls of his eyes. “Like-” Ian breaks eye contact again, “Like you can't move on.” Mickey laughs, “Did you?” “Did I what?” Ian asks. “Move on.” Mickey says, his face becoming more serious as the conversation goes on. He sighs, “Mick, I-” Mickey intervenes, “Did you fucking move on, Ian.” He runs his fingers through his faded red hair, “Yeah, I did.” Mickey can’t help it, his eyes start watering again. “Great.” His voice breaks. Ian nods, “Yep.” He looks over to see Megan standing at the door, listening to their conversation, while shaking her head. 

I can’t believe Ian just said that. Even this fake Ian or whatever is a complete asshole to Mickey. I walk over and intervene, because I know all they need is a push. “Alright, fun times right guys?” I say sitting down and patting Ian on the back, who then swats my hand away. “Why the fuck did you come here Ian? And bring that kid who I’ve never fucking seen before?” Mickey asks. Before Ian can say something insensitive and depressing I reply, “You guys are meant for eachother!” They both look at me, “What?” I ask. “Listen, you won't understand, but you guys are sort of a huge deal, a lot of people are heartbroken because you two broke up, all I want is for you two to talk things out.” I say. Mickey sighs, “What people?” “It’s hard to explain but to put it simply- everyone.” I reply smiling.

He looks at me, “What are we supposed to fucking say to each other, he doesnt even-” I can hear his voice breaking and also my heart, “He doesn't even love me anymore.” Mickey says, running his fingers down his face. I can see that grabs Ian's attention, “Who said that I don't love you?” Mickey looks up at him, “You love me?” I start quietly squealing, which I think Mickey notices. Ian clears his throat, “Of course, Mick.” Mickey smiles, “I-I love you too.” Ian’s smile fades, “But I’m with somebody else now-” My squealing quickly turns into a gasp that's loud enough for the people next to us to hear, “Ian! Caleb is gross! What are you doing!” I say. He holds his hand to my face, “That doesn’t mean that I don’t want to be with you, Mick.” I let out a breath of relief. “What the fuck does that mean?” Mickey asks. “I’m gonna get you a lawyer, Alright?” Ian replys, “One, who can really make a case for you, see if they can reduce your sentence or maybe even get rid of it, you shouldn't be in here, and I guess-” Ian looks down at me, “Megan sort of helped me see that, I mean i've been thinking about it, but yeah.” Mickey smiles, “Ok, Gallagher.” Ian smiles back, “If you can get out of here then- I’d like to try again.” Holy shit my dreams are coming true. “Ok.” Mickey says smiling wider. “Mickey-” Ian begins to speak before I notice everything around me is disappearing. “What the fuck?” I say.


	4. No escape from reality.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, this is just for fun, not to be taken too seriously or overthought because I know it's confusing. The whole gallavich shippers "moving on" is a play on the ending of Lost. Though, I would love for this to happen in real life. Thanks for reading!

“Megan.” I hear my name called. “Um hello?” I look around, I’m in a- house. “What the fuck is going on.” I look around, and notice tons of girls- and some guys- all in front of me. “The fuck is this?” I say. “It’s a place that the gallavich shippers made, It’s for us to move on.” “Like lost?” I say. They look at me confused, “Nevermind.” I add. Suddenly the door in the back of the house opens, and a beaming light shines over everything. 

 

“Megan?” A voice yells. I jolt my body and realize I’m in my bed. “What the fuck just happened?” I ask myself. “Megan?” My dad yells. “What?” I yell back. “Breakfast!” He says. “One second!” I reply. I roll around in my bed and open my laptop, to find the same episode of Shameless- 5x12- paused on hulu. I sigh. Nothing that I dreamt about really happened. It was all a weirdly- real dream. I search up Shameless to see if theirs any more spoilers besides the amazing one about Caleb cheating on Ian. My heart stops. “What the?” I see 4 articles listed from overnight, that Noel Fisher is confirmed to be returning to shameless for Season 7. “No fucking way!” I shout. “Megan! What did i say about using the “F” word!” My mom yells through the other room. “Sorry!” I reply. I lay back down in my bed. “Guess dreams really do come true.” I say smiling.


End file.
